


I'm Your Gun and Target Practice

by space_slasher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Часть 1. Баки – оружие Стива.Часть 2. Баки и Пегги обольщают Стива своими навыками стрельбы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	I'm Your Gun and Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Sentence Ficlets (MCU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486078) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



> для меня данная работа — бальзам на душу после стеклянных событий Войны Бесконечности.   
> P.s. перевела не все части (только со Стаки), не сердитесь.

Часть 1.

На вой­не лю­ди уби­ва­ют друг дру­га, это­го прос­то не из­ме­нить. Стив зна­ет это. Он стре­ля­ет, ког­да нуж­но, но это идет про­тив его убеж­де­ний и ос­тавля­ет мет­ки, шра­мы на его ду­ше; и Ба­ки зна­ет _это_ , не важ­но, как силь­но Стив ста­ра­ет­ся иг­рать роль уве­рен­но­го, ав­то­ритет­но­го и сме­лого ге­роя. В кос­тю­ме Ка­пита­на Аме­рики ли он, со щи­том или без, Стив ос­та­ет­ся Сти­вом, и Ба­ки всег­да бу­дет прис­матри­вать за ним, за­ботить­ся. 

По­это­му каж­дый раз он за­нима­ет по­зицию в выс­шей точ­ке со сво­ей вер­ной вин­товкой и точ­ным выс­тре­лом уби­ва­ет про­тив­ни­ков, преж­де чем Сти­ву, дос­тигнув­ше­му вра­жес­кой тер­ри­тории, при­дет­ся по­менять свой щит на пис­то­лет. Он по­мога­ет пла­ниро­вать рей­ды так, что­бы им уда­валось взять в плен, а не убить аген­тов Гид­ры. Он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет Сти­ва, ког­да тот на­дева­ет свой звез­дно-по­лоса­тый кос­тюм, и да­ет ему пер­чатки, го­воря: «В то вре­мя как ты но­сишь их, ког­да ты дер­жишь свой пис­то­лет, твои ру­ки — мои; все, ко­го ты убь­ешь — моя ви­на и от­ветс­твен­ность, не твоя.» 

«Ты не мо­жешь за­щищать ме­ня от вой­ны, Бак, не мо­жешь боль­ше так де­лать, ведь это я хо­чу убе­речь те­бя от нее.» — от­ве­ча­ет Стив нем­но­го мяг­ко, нем­но­го грус­тно, но ру­кой в пер­чатке ак­ку­рат­но сколь­зит по ще­ке и, сде­лав нес­коль­ко ша­гов на­зад, оде­ва­ет свою мас­ку.

* * *

Часть 2.

Наб­лю­дая за Пег­ги, Ба­ки ду­ма­ет, что из нее вы­шел бы чер­тов­ски хо­роший снай­пер, ес­ли бы он толь­ко мог брать ее с со­бой на по­ле ча­ще, и пос­ле нес­коль­ких тре­ниро­вок, вре­мена­ми ра­зоча­ровы­ва­ющих, так как она сов­сем не при­вык­ла стре­лять из вин­товки, у нее бы все по­лучи­лось. Пег­ги име­ет глаз ор­ла, же­лез­ные нер­вы и сталь­ное спо­кой­ствие, не­под­вижность. Ба­ки ни­ког­да не осоз­на­вал, что это имен­но те ка­чес­тва, обя­затель­ные для каж­до­го стрел­ка, по­ка он не выс­тре­лил в спи­ну муж­чи­не нес­коль­ко лет на­зад, не по­чувс­тво­вав со­вер­шенно ни­каких эмо­ций. 

Стив не мо­жет стре­лять на от­лично, или, как го­ворит­ся, по­пасть в глаз бел­ке с пя­тисот ша­гов, что стран­но; ког­да он бро­са­ет свой щит, слов­но прос­чи­тав все ва­ри­ан­ты за­ранее и зная точ­но о том, под ка­ким уг­лом и с ка­кой си­лой это сде­лать, так что­бы он при­был в то са­мое нуж­но мес­то сно­ва, Стив сос­ре­дото­чен и не­веро­ят­но то­чен. И все же это щит, ко­торый мо­жет ис­поль­зо­вать­ся в ка­чес­тве им­про­визи­рован­но­го ме­ча. Он ста­ра­ет­ся сра­жать­ся с ос­то­рож­ностью, что­бы уда­рить не слиш­ком силь­но или не убить про­тив­ни­ка, кро­ме тех слу­ча­ев, ког­да это дей­стви­тель­но на­до. От­кры­ти­ем дня ста­новить­ся то, что Сти­ву на­чина­ет нра­вит­ся по­дол­гу наб­лю­дать за стрель­бой Ба­ки и Пег­ги; хо­тя он ста­ра­ет­ся не по­казы­вать это­го, дер­жась на рас­сто­янии, в сто­роне и прит­во­ря­ясь, что пе­речи­тыва­ет их пос­леднее рас­по­ряже­ние от на­чаль­ства. 

Ба­ки бе­рет свою вин­товку, при­нима­ет стой­ку, го­товясь со­вер­шить по­ража­ющий выс­трел, но вдруг ло­вит взгляд Сти­ва на дол­гую, го­рячую се­кун­ду, и, нас­лажда­ясь его пок­раснев­ши­ми ще­ками, пе­рево­дит взгляд на ми­шень; сра­зу пос­ле выс­тре­ла он шеп­чет Пег­ги: «Я даю ему еще де­сять ми­нут, по­ка он сам не пой­мет, ес­ли вы толь­ко са­ми не пред­по­чита­ете, что­бы мы сде­лали это пер­вы­ми.» 

Блеск в ее гла­зах не тре­бу­ет от­ве­та.


End file.
